


Take What You Want

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, PWP, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wants a gangbang, Marco gets a gangbang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> this is a kinkmeme fill:  
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=7712222#cmt7712222
> 
> "Maybe he wants to help the other boys relieve some tension,maybe he's desperate from cock. It's up to the filler really. All I need is Marco getting fucked by several other guys (voluntarily)
> 
> bonuses:  
> +spit roasting  
> +double penetration  
> +taking turns fucking him  
> +lots of cum (preferably on Marco)"
> 
> Warnings: mutual dubcons because they're all drinking, mild asphyxiation, mild painplay, overstimulation play

It’s 2AM, Friday, the first night after a stressful physical exams week, and everyone is drunk on the mystery booze Jean “found by the latrines” (stole from the kitchen). Conversations had quickly degenerated into invasive personal questions, which degenerated into oversharing kinks and fantasies. Marco never would have taken Bertolt for the crossdressing type, but it totally fit him. He tells Bertolt with no hesitation, then laughs at his cute little bashful blush. Then, he figures, he wants to share, too. 

A fleeting voice in the back of his mind tells him that telling a room full of hot, drunk, queer boys about this _might_ bring about more than laughs and a pat on the back. He doesn’t pursue the thought.

“I really, really wanna get gangbanged.” He takes another pull from the nearly-empty bottle, because making eye contact right now would be weird. 

“You want what?” Armin asks incredulously.

“Gangbanged. Fucked stupid by multiple people.” 

Jean elbows him. “ ‘s that why you always want me to keep goin’ after you shoot off?” Jean asks, and Marco smirks in response. “God, you slut. Bet you’d love it if we all fucked you.”

“Mmmmmaybe I would.” 

Whoops, that was a little awkward, Armin and Bertolt are staring at their hands. Marco shuts himself up before he makes it worse. Bertolt eventually breaks the silence. 

“…Really?” 

“Yeah, ‘d love it. Wanna try?” Marco beckons Bertolt over. When he comes close enough, he grabs him by his collar for a kiss. It’s fumbling at first, and Marco’s nose hurts from getting bumped so hard by Bertoldt’s cheek, but they quickly adjust into a position that works.

Bertolt’s runs his hands down Marco’s sides. Marco reciprocates eagerly, his hands coming to knead at the firm mounds of Bertolt’s ass. Their kisses get dirty fast then, and the air is thick with groans and gasps.

The mood is abruptly broken by the squeak of rubber on the tile floor. Marco looks up to see Armin hovering by the door, fiddling with the knob. He fixes his gaze on the wall and clears his throat. “So, if you guys- if you don’t- okay,“ he stops there and waits for a response.

“You don’t want in?” Marco asks dejectedly. He’s disappointed and doesn’t bother to hide it.

“Uh- I mean, I- I do, but- you’re already-well.” Armin doesn’t move toward them, but he takes his hand off the doorknob.

“C’mere, Armin.”

Armin trips on the rug and falls shoulder-first on the bottom bunk. 

“First time?” Marco asks.

“Uh… no, but-“

“First orgy, maybe?” Jean says. Armin laughs, and finally relaxes a little. Marco scoots over to Armin and kisses him hesitantly. It’s so different from kissing Bertolt- Armin’s soft, slow. Every touch- a brush of his fingers against Marco’s cheek, or his palm resting against Marco’s chest- is heavy with an undercurrent of coiled desire.

Marco jolts when feels someone undoing his pants- Jean, probably, his hands are familiar- and his heartbeat quickens. _This is happening, for real, right now-_

Armin looks at Marco. “Are you okay?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah, I just- I can’t believe-“ Marco trails off. 

Amrin’s posture relaxes. “Me either…” He blushes, staring at something behind Marco. Marco is about to ask when he feels a cool, wet finger slide between his cheeks. He spreads his legs to give- he checks- Jean better access to his rim. That finger… soon it’d be in him, then he’d be getting fucked, over and over, for hours… Marco groans and pushes back. 

“Eager?” Jean asks.

“Come _on._ ” 

Still, he tenses a little when Jean pushes in. He loved it, but getting fingered was always weird at first. Jean whispers something, probably to Bertolt, and then his finger is gone and Marco’s being flipped onto his back. “Annh?”

“This way Bertolt can suck your dick,” Jean says with all the grace of a dead fish, before pushing his fingers back in Marco’s ass. There's an impression on the thin mattress and Marco sees Bertolt awkwardly bend over and- 

Marco arches and gasps at the first touch of his soft tongue against the base of his shaft. He reaches Bertolt’s head and caresses his scalp. With Jean’s fingers and Bertolt’s mouth, Marco is completely and utterly enjoying himself. What about fingering was awkward again? He’s blissed. Jean and Bertolt are out of sync, but that isn’t even close to important. 

Marco reaches out to Armin, who’s rubbing himself under his briefs while he watches the three of them. Just watching? That won’t do. “C’mere,” Marco whispers. He locks eyes with Armin and licks his lips. If the bright blush that blooms across his face and neck are anything to judge from, Armin gets the message.

“H-How…?” Marco pats his chest and Armin scrambles forward, kicking off his underwear and spreading his legs across Marco’s shoulders. Is he always this shameless? 

“Damn, Arlert, didn’t think you had it in you.” Jean says, and smacks Armin across the ass. Armin moans before swearing at Jean, and _wow_ what a cute moan, he likes spanking? Marco takes a look at what he’s about to stuff in his face- perfect, he’s perfect. Perfect dick, fat and cut. Marco’s salivating a little.

“Armin.” Marco pulls Armin’s attention back. “Fuck my face.” Marco laughs when he sees Armin’s dick actually twitch in reaction. 

Armin grabs Marco’s hair, tugging lightly, and scoots forward. His dick presses against Marco’s mouth and Marco opens wide, and before he can start to take him down himself, Armin pushes in. Marco moans around him, and Armin’s whole body twitches. 

Armin starts to thrust slowly. Marco loves this feeling, being used like a toy, and he loves how Armin tastes and feels in his mouth. Armin seems to love it too, especially when Marco slaps his ass, and especially when he hits the same side twice in a row. The two of them get close fast- when Jean rubs Marco _there_ , he moans, which makes Armin shiver and pound into him faster, which makes Marco moan more and Jean rub that _spot_ more deliberately… Both Armin and Marco are mindlessly rutting before they realize it.

“Holy shit.” Bertolt says breathlessly. Marco wonders what he’s doing. 

Jean whispers something. _Asshole,_ why is he whispering? Armin pulls out suddenly, and he’s shaking so much _holy shit_ it’s so hot, Marco makes a mental note to screw around with him as much as possible after tonight. 

“Marco?” Bertolt says. He’s holding a giant box of condoms. 

“Bertolt, you fucking slut.” Bertolt grins and tears one open, puts it on, then spreads Marco’s legs. 

“Ready?”

“God, yeah.”

Bertolt pushes in, grunting in pleasure, and Marco bites his lip. He hadn’t gotten a look at his dick, yet, but he feels it. It’s not the biggest he’d ever had, or the thickest, but it’s reasonably-sized and it’s up his ass, and that’s what really counts. He bottoms out quickly- Jean did a great job with the prep. 

Marco hears Jean groan on the other side of the room. He turns his head and sees Jean sitting against the wall with Armin between his legs, bobbing and- _shit-_ fingering him, that’s so hot-

Bertolt thrusts and Marco snaps his attention back to him, to the feeling of his cock rubbing and moving in him. Bertolt quickly builds speed, more quickly than Marco’s used to. Marco pulls him down by the hair for another filthy kiss and wraps his legs around him. When he rubs against Marco’s prostate, Marco tells him, and he aims, focuses, and narrowing in, and Marco’s eyes flutter shut back in pleasure. 

It’s way too much, Marco can tell he won’t be able to hold back his orgasm. He warns Bertolt, and sweet, wonderful Bertolt thrusts hard and deep in him and pumps his cock firmly. Marco clutches onto his back, leaving dark scratches as the intense pleasure shoots through him. 

When he comes to, everyone in the room is staring at him. “W- what?”

“You’re… loud,” Armin says.

Marco turns the other way. He’s always been embarrassed about it, but when he’s coming, he has a hard time keeping quiet- and when he’s drunk, he just forgets entirely to bother.

Bertolt peppers the side of his face with soft kisses. “Sound so hot when you come,” he whispers in his ear. “Can I keep going? D’you need to stop?” 

Marco shakes his head. “C’mon, fuck me out.” 

Bertolt starts moving again, building speed just as quickly as before. It’s uncomfortable, but, Marco’s picked up that he’s a lot less sensitive after sex than most guys. And he actually kindamaybesorta likes the pain that comes with it. Marco finds himself moaning and gyrating along with Bertolt in just a few moments. Bertolt’s pace was speeding up and loosing rhythm. 

“Gonna come?” Bertolt bites his lip and nods. Marco watches his face scrunch up cutely and hears a moan get caught in the back of his throat as he thrusts a little too deep. Marco bites his arm to keep from voicing his pain as Bertolt trembles for a few moments, then relaxes. Marco kisses him messily as he comes down. 

“Gonna come?” Bertolt bites his lip and nods. Marco watches his face scrunch up cutely and hears a moan get caught in the back of his throat as he thrusts a little too deep. Marco bites his arm to keep from voicing his pain as Bertolt trembles for a few moments, then relaxes. Marco kisses him messily as he comes down. 

Bertolt pulls out and turns on his side. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move, and- _wait._

“Are you sleeping? Really?”

“Sorryfiveminutesneedanap,” Bertolt mumbles.

“Dork.” Cute, though. 

Jean calls to Marco over to the other bed, where he and Armin are sitting.

Marco gets on his elbows and knees. “What’s the plan, babe?” Jean asks.

“Fuck me and I’ll suck Armin’s dick.” _Shit,_ Marco can still hardly believe he’s saying things like that, tonight is perfect. Marco feels Armin’s hand stroke his hair and he looks up. He’s face-to-face with Armin’s dick, and takes it into his mouth again. Armin gasps and his pulls Marco’s hair. The angle is awkward, and Marco can’t really bob his head like this, but he figures it wouldn’t matter when Jean's fucking him.

“Sure thing,” Jean says. Marco hears a condom open and lube squirted, then feels Jean’s cock press against him. “Ready, babe?” Marco nods, then adds an _mmhmm_ (more for Armin’s benefit than Jean’s). Jean pushes in slowly and waits for Marco to adjust to his size. He’s on the impressive side, which is probably why he’s so gentle. He used to ask, incessantly, if Marco was okay, every time they screwed around. Now, though, they’d fooled around enough that he only checks if something’s weird. 

Jean goes slow and only gently picks up the pace. Marco loves taking him like this, and his eyes close in satisfaction. 

Armin isn’t moving, so Marco tugs his hips back and forth a little. Armin’s eyes are hooded with pleasure and it takes him a minute to understand; but when he does, _god_ , he really _fucks_ his mouth. Jean’s always quiet, Armin apparently isn’t as loud when he’s in control, but Marco moans helplessly when both of them are thrusting into him. Marco hadn’t expected this to be so good. He's so, so full, so _used._

Marco isn’t sure how long passes like that, but eventually Jean stiffens up. He pulls out, suddenly- Marco makes a little noise at the loss- and starts beating himself off while Armin holds Marco’s head in place and fucks him with abandon. Marco feels Jean’s spunk on his back, hears his soft groan before he plops on the bed. Armin pulls him back, and Marco gasps for air. 

Armin kisses Marco softly before getting a condom. Marco’s shivering from the sudden loss, after _that_. What was taking Armin so long? Marco decides that shame doesn’t matter right now, not in tonight’s context, and slips a few fingers in himself. He’s so loose, wow… but his fingers are tugging a little too much for comfort. “Armin, lube.” He expects him to just hand him the lube, but Armin squirts it on him and fingers Marco himself. He lingers, takes longer than he needs to, gives Marco a good massage until he’s quivering again, about to come, begging Armin to fuck him already. 

When Armin enters him, there’s no resistance. He doesn’t need to wait (he tells Armin this desperately), he needs movement. Armin feels fantatic in Marco, and his hands are doing this thing where they tease instead of rest. He pulls Marco into a kneeling position and feels up his whole torso, paying extra attention to his nipples, and kisses and bites at his ear while he pulls his fat cock in and out. Where the did he learn to fuck like this? 

Marco is rapidly approaching his edge. He starts to stutter out Armin’s name to warn him when Armin’s hand wraps around his throat. He’s not choking him, just holding him in place as he- _oh fuck_ \- wraps his other hand around Marco’s cock and jerks him off rapidly. Marco whites out.

“Arlert, the fuck _was_ that?” Jean asks. Marco laughs. Armin’s distracted and doesn’t answer- he’s still going, slower than before and avoiding Marco’s hotspot, but Marco can tell he’s only holding back for his sake. He’s close. Marco tightens around him and Armin gasps. 

“C’mon, know you wanna come.” Marco whispers. 

Armin nods, then gently pushes Marco down, back to balancing on his elbows and taking it. He barely has time to get steady before Armin really goes at it, jarringly hard. He whimpers a little when he comes. Marco wishes he could have seen his face.

“How’re you doing?” he asks, his voice sated. 

“Good to go again?” Jean asks. He’s leaning against Bertolt’s bed, jerking himself off leisurely. Marco’s honestly exhausted, but there’s definitely something stirring in him at the thought of being fucked again. 

“Mmmhm, come here.” Jean grins and tears open another condom, gives Marco another coat of lube. His fingers make Marco shiver and jerk, and Jean halts. 

“Sure about this, babe?” Jean asks him quietly. 

Marco puts his head in his arms and nods. Jean doesn’t continue, though, and Marco figures he should just come out with it. “Wanna try it. When it’s too much.”

“…Oh.” It takes Jean a minute, but he starts moving his fingers again. “You always been this kinky?” Marco laughs a little and shakes his head, he’s not sure anymore. “Ready?” Jean asks while he draws his fingers away. 

“Yeah.” Marco braces himself mentally, but it’s still a shock when Jean pushes in. Not pleasant, not like the last few times. Jean notices, of course, and stops. “Ke- ep going, ‘s okay.” 

“Kinky fucker.” Jean thrusts slowly and Marco shivers. He realizes his eyes are welling up, it’s so intense. 

“Marco,” Armin says. He pulls Marco up gently and kisses him. His kisses are so sweet and tender, and he’s doing that thing with his hands again. Marco realizes he’s relaxing- Jean’s slow thrusts are still a little painful, but pleasure is blurring into them. Armin brushes his cheek- wiping a tear, Marco realizes. He’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t in the most heavenly sandwich of his life. 

Marco accepts their affections hazily, only pulled out of his daze when Jean urgently tells him that he’s close. He wants Marco to come, too, and wraps his hand around his cock and pumps in time to his controlled thrusts. Marco moans; but, as good as it feels, he can’t come. _No_ , he wants to come, why can’t he come? 

Armin hushes him and kisses the side of his head, and Marco realizes he was panting and making some pathetic sounds. 

“We’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” Armin says. He leans back, behind Marco, and Marco hears a wet sound. _Oh_. They’re kissing, Jean and Armin, while they’re fucking him. God, the three of them _had_ to do this again.

Jean comes with a quiet grunt, then pulls out. Armin gently turns Marco over onto his back while Jean takes care of the condom. He whispers to Marco how hot all of this was, how sexy it was that he started crying, how nice his voice was when he came- filthy sweet nothings, blowing Marco’s mind. 

Armin kisses down his torso slowly, then sucks and bites the inside of his thigh. Marco’s sense of urgency is coming back, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Marco threads his fingers through Armin’s hair, begging him to suck him. God, his cock is almost _sore,_ it’d feel so good in such a soft-

Marco cries out when Armin takes him in his mouth. It’s wonderful, better than he’d imagined- there's a hand on his cheek, Marco turns. Jean? Jean’s getting in the bed, laying next to him, kissing him sweetly. Marco starts making some unforgivably pathetic noises. 

Armin slides a few fingers into him and Marco gasps into Jean’s mouth, wanting more; but Armin gets to work quickly, and soon he’s fucking him, sucking him- Marco doesn’t need to move. Nothing could be better than giving himself up to their care. 

Marco doesn’t think he’ll ever have a sweeter orgasm than the one that washes over him.

He can’t open his eyes when he’s done. Jean and Marco help him to Bertolt's bed, toss a blanket over him, and nestle a pillow under his head. He wants to tell them all how wonderful that was- and make plans for later- but exhaustion holds his eyes and mouth shut. He curls up next to Bertolt, who wakes up groggily and complains that they should have waken him up before, what the hell. Marco's pretty sure he has a big, stupid smile on his face before he lets sleep blur his senses.


End file.
